Synthesis of polyimide generally proceeds by first producing a poly(amic acid) in an organic solvent. The poly(amic acid) is then converted to the polyimide by cyclization, eliminating water. However, the presence of organic solvent residue is not desired for some applications. There accordingly remains a need for polyimides having a low organic solvent content, and processes for the manufacture of such polyimides.